In drilling boreholes for hydrocarbon extraction, on occasion the drill string (e.g., drill bit, drill collars, and drill string) used to create the borehole may become stuck in the borehole during a drilling operation, costing the drilling company money and time. The cost may be associated with time to dislodge the drill string, the cost may be associated with a “fishing” operation if the drill string is broken off, or the cost may also be associated with lost equipment if the drill string cannot be dislodged and/or retrieved. Existing software tools may predict the possibility of stuck equipment; however, existing software are based in large part on human prediction and are unreliable. Thus, a method which is able to more reliably predict the possibility of stuck equipment would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.